Leo Arai
Leo Arai "I'm a warrior, not a soldier!" Leo is a main character, and a Uppriser Knight. Appearance Leo when un-shifted becomes a Kun'aisis. A race of omnivorous anthropomorphic beings. When Leo is in this natural state (oddly much less used outside of the Castle), he is an anthropomorphic cat, tall for even a Kun'aisis, standing at 6'8, making him tower above most human characters. He has a very muscular physic, easily matching some experienced body builders. His fur is a lighter grey, and he sports short, clean cut hair. His clothing in this form consists of a long, red long coat with white fluff(s) of fur on his wrists, his collar, and the bottom of the coat. He sports an eye patch on his right eye. While he could've healed it, he kept as a memento wound in order to satisfy himself when he beats whoever that gave him it. As is with all other scars he possesses. And he sports fingerless, black leather gloves, along with leather, steel-toed boots. When in Mobian shift, he has some noticeable differences, such as height, muscle, clothing (he wears a much shorter coat, and his boots are also shorter, and he's seemingly absent of his eye wound and scars.) Personality Leo tends to be optimistic, of a kind heart, in his own way. He is willing to defend just one friend to his grave, but does not like killing, and tries to avoid it at all costs. This is because of two things; a code of honor in combat. And a personal pride, a pride that wants him to strive. In his rage form P1, and P2 his personality in the friend aspect is much higher - but he cares not about honor, nor pride. In Doom Bringer, he drops everything - and cares only for the balance of the universe, and he gains a completely cynical expression. With friends, Leo usually gets in fights with them - but these are not fights of hatred, but rather; quarrels that most best friends take. He also takes a great deal of pride into comparing himself to them, constantly getting stronger. Story Leo was born on Morgen, the home planet of the Kun'aisis, he was born under a poor family - no true name to take as a title; no glory to hold. When both his parents died, he lived in the streets as a orphan - constantly thieving. When the guards found him, he punched one. Smashing the guard's helmet, the other guards apprehended him; but the captain was interested. After a talk with Leo, he decided to contact the King of the Uppriser's; King Sol. King Sol later, after two years in prison, Leo was released. But transported to the Castle, there he met King Sol; he was amazed as a kid by the Great King's shining gold armor made of nothing but his own righteous might. King Sol took him in, and had him place under a strong spirit regime - and Leo rose through the ranks, soon reaching General in around 20 years - there he heard of Sonictopia. Learning that some of the mightiest warriors resided there, he quickly made way to this "new" world (new to him), and soon challenged a young Mobian named "Surprise" the two fought until Leo couldn't stand against the overwhelming force of the water. He vowed to get even stronger so he could take on more foes. Powers/Abilities 'Superhuman strength - '''Leo has displayed, in his base. A great deal of strength, on several occasions lifting the tower in Sonictopia's major city, throwing it. He is also capable of punching holes into tanks without effort. Strength is his greatest attribute aside from nigh-unbreakable will. '''Superhuman speed - '''Leo in base is massively hypersonic - only Upprisers faster are Hikari Tsuibara (Knight 05), King Sol, and Royal Guard Captain: P. He can make multiple after-images. His punching speed is also much faster than even his running speed. '''Monstrous durability - '''Leo has shown many feats of durability in his base. Capable of taking attacks from the likes of Samuel, head on without any visible damage. He crumbles under water-based attacks, though. '''Pyromancy - '''Mulinmur, his sword. Allows him to summon, and control soul-eating flames. He has displayed time after time; that he is capable of destroying even pure granite, with just a gout of fire. '''No, not here, not my pride! - '''Leo completely loses rationality, and calm. And slips into a frenzy, dismembering, incinerating, impaling, and otherwise destroying his foe(s), and he is nearly incapable of being stopped when he gets like this. '''I'll show you what I'm made of! -' Leo dramatically increases in power. This, unlike his pride, is caused by his need to protect. 'Mulinmur - '''This is one of his greatest assets, it is a giant great sword, nearly the same height as he is. The blade around half a foot wide. It is capable of summoning spirit-destroying fire, the flames it produces can burn practically any enemy into nothing but ash, save for the top tiers. '''Burn the Skies, Mulinmur! -' Leo takes off the metal covering on Mulinmur, reducing it to the form of a very long saber, doing so releases a multitude of fire searing hotter as Leo gets weaker - its max heat vastly outmatches the heat on the surface of the sun, but is short-lived as Leo is likely to pass out from its usage. '''Algamation: Inferno - '''In this form, Leo gains a suit of crimson plate mail, made of pure energy. It is activated through releasing both Mulinmur, and "I'll Show you what I'm Made of!" It was gained through a pact into knighthood, and it greatly improves every ability Leo has to an extent. It does not go in conjecture with Doom Bringer, nor Rage P2. Category:Hero Category:Mobian Heroes Category:Uppriser Category:Mobian Shifter Category:Alien